Tiva Story
by Ncisfan01
Summary: Tiva story, there is also a bit McAbby. Tony is not himself and Ziva is determined to figure out what's bothering him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Chapter 1: This is my first Tiva story, there is also a bit McAbby, so I hope you guys like it!**

Tony was sitting behind his desk, eating noodles, being very quiet. The team had to work late, and they're now eating dinner. Ziva noticed something's bothering Tony, she just can't figure out what it is. So she decides to ask him:"You seem off today, Tony. What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm good."He answered. "Then why are you being so quiet?" "I'm just enjoying my food, Zee-vah." He hopes she believes him, but it's obvious that she doesn't. Though Ziva decides to let it rest for now.

The next morning McGee and Tony are already behind their desks. McGee is already working with his computer, Tony on the other hand is laying with his head on his desk. Ziva walks into the bullpen from the elevator. "Good morning Tony, McGee."

"Morning Ziva!" McGee answered like he used to do every morning. When Tony doesn't answer back, she realizes that he's asleep. She walks towards his desk and when she's really close to his face she says: " Good morning Tony!" Tony get's up immediately: "I'm up." Ziva smiles:"Didn't you sleep well." "Even worse, I didn't sleep at all." At that moment Gibbs walked in: "You can sleep when you're dead, DiNozzo." "Yes boss!"

McGee walks into Abby's lab. The music is really loud. "Abby! Can you turn it down please?!" "O, hey Tim. Sure!" She turns the volume down, so they don't have to yell at each other. "Thanks, you're gonna be deaf in no time, with this music!" "What?" Abby jokes. McGee repeats: "I said you're gonna be deaf..." "I know what you said," she admitted,"I was just kidding." McGee smiles. "Anyways why are you here? I don't have anything yet. I mean normally I would have something when Gibbs walks in, but since you're not Gibbs…" "Abby" McGee interrupted her. "It's not about work. It's about Tony, he's not himself. Do you know why?" "No, I'm sorry Tim. But don't worry, it's probably a Tony thing." She gave him a quick hug.

Back in the bullpen it's obviously bothering Ziva, that she doesn't know what's wrong with het partner. When Gibbs sends the two of them to a murder witness, Ziva takes her chance. When they're both in the elevator she asks:"Tony, what's wrong?" "Nothing", he answered.

" I know you, and that face doesn't say nothing. You can trust me, you know that right?"

" Yeah, I know."

" So you admit there is something wrong."

" Well… Yes."

" Good, what is it?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

" I know how it feels to keep thing inside for a long time, and it's not good."

" I really appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

" I know, I just can't take it to see you so sad."

They're quiet for a couple of minutes. But when he sees that Ziva is really concerned he says:" When I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first person I'll go to."

" Promised?"

" Promised!"

Ziva smiles. He smiles back.

**I would love to know what you think of it. **

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really loved reading them.**

** Chapter 2**

Gibbs walks into the bullpen, he sits down behind his desk. After searching through some files for a moment, he noticed it's very quiet. He looks up and sees DiNozzos desk is empty. He thinks: No wonder it's so quiet! " Ziva, where the hell is DiNozzo?" " Well … ehhm you see…"She has no idea, but she'll make something up: "He wen't to the… dentist!" McGee:"really? He didn't…." "Well, I'm the only one that knows it" Ziva interrupts. When Gibbs doesn't look, she signs at McGee that he has stop asking those questions. At that moment DiNozzo walks in:"Hey, what did I miss?"

Ziva and McGee are about to interrogate a suspect. Right before they walk in, McGee asks:"Did Tony really went to the dentist?" Ziva ignores his question and wants to walk into interrogation. But McGee holds the door so she can't enter, and he asks it again. Ziva:" I don't know McGee!"

" Then why would you lie to Gibbs?"

" Because Tony asked me to cover for him and I couldn't think of anything else?"

" Where did he went then?"

" I really don't know. Can I go in now?"

He nods and let her pass.

Gibbs and Tony are in observation,watching Ziva and McGee interrogate. Gibbs is wondering why Tony was late, of course he didn't believe that Tony went to the dentist."Hé Dinozzo, something wrong?"

" No, why would you ask?"

" You seem off lately."

" Don't worry, I'm good."

They're quiet for a moment. "If you don't want to talk to me about it, talk to someone else."Gibbs says, completely ignoring Tony's last doesn't say anything but he smiles softly. That's the sign for Gibbs that he understood the message. Without speaking they continue observing.

"Never drink from a NCIS cup." Ziva says to the suspect. McGee grabs the cup and walked away, so he can bring it to Abby. The suspect is confused and asks Ziva :"What is he going to do with my cup?" "Fingerprints." She says smiling as she walks out of interrogation as well.

McGee walks into Abby's lab with the cup:"Abby, can you run this for fingerprints?" "Do you really need to ask that? Of course I can." She takes the cup from McGee and put it on the table. She grabs an invitation from het desk and gives it to McGee. He asks:"What's this?"

" An christmas invitation. My friend has a new club and she opens it at christmas. I got to invite some people, so I made the invitations. Do you want to come?"

" Sure, I'll be there."

" Great! Oh, do you want to give these to Tony, Ziva and Gibbs?" She hands him some other handmade cards.

It's dark outside, the team already went home. Tony walks towards Ziva's door. He has his doubts, but after he talked to Gibbs, he knows it's better to tell someone. Inside the house Ziva is watching a movie When she hears knocking, she thinks: that can only be one person. She paused the movie and walks towards the door. When she opens the door, it's Tony standing in the doorway. Somehow she expected him. "Hey, can I come in?" he asks hesitantly. "Sure" she says.

**I know there is not much Tiva in this chapter, but I promise in the next chapter there is going to be more Tiva. **

**And Tony is finally telling Ziva what's bothering him. So I hope you still like the story so far.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

"Do you want something to drink?" Ziva asks. Tony walks into Ziva's living room and sits down on the couch, he never thought her living room would look like this. He looks around and noticed that Ziva was watching a movie."No, thanks." Ziva sits down next to him on the couch. "Why are you here?" "I… Gibbs said… " He stammered. Ziva knows that it's really hard for Tony to talk about it. So instead of pushing him, she grabs the remote and puts the movie back on. "Tell me when you know what to say." She says softly.

After some minutes watching Tony realized he can't just sit here, he came here for a reason; talking to Ziva. "Come on DiNozzo, it's not so hard. Just tell her."He thinks. Tony looks at Ziva: "I came from the hospital. You know when I was late." "Are you ill?" She asks worried.

" No not me."

" Then who is?"

He hesitates. It's quiet for a moment when he says:" My father. " "I'm really sorry to hear that but I thought that you and your father were not so close?"

" That's true and that's also the reason that I act… different."

" What do you mean?"

" That I don't know how to feel about it. I mean … though we're not very close… he is my dad… and now he's… in hospital"

" I understand, I mean I wouldn't know how to behave either if I was in your shoes. What happened to your dad, if I may ask?"

" He had a… a heart attack."

Ziva sees he's trying really hard not to cry, but his eyes are filling with tears. It's the first time she sees him cry. She grabs his hand and looks him in his eyes: " It will be alright." Without talking they watch the rest of the movie.

The next morning, Tony wakes up from the sunlight that shines through the curtains. It took some time to realize that Ziva fell asleep in his arms on the big white couch. "Ziva, wake up. We fell asleep." Slowly Ziva opens her eyes, realizes she lays in Tonys arms and gets up: "What time is it?" Tony yawns and looks at his watch:"It's seven am." Ziva walks towards the kitchen and takes some eggs from her fridge. "Do you want a omelette?" "That would be great! I'm starving!" He smiles, he feels relieved that he told Ziva, now he doesn't have to go through it alone.

Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator together. When they sit behind their desks, McGee gives them the invitations from Abby. "What's this?" Tony asks. "An invitation. Abby's friend opens a new club at christmas, everyone is invited, but you've got to bring a date."McGee answers. He wants to give the last invitation to Gibbs but since he is not around, McGee puts the card on Gibbs' desk. "Awesome, a party is just what I needed." Tony says sarcastically. Ziva smiles, she likes Tonys sarcasm :" I think it's a great idea! Especially for you Tony!" McGee looks up from his work: " What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing!" Tony and Ziva say in unison.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and he sees the invitation on his desk:"What's that on my desk?" "An invitation, boss." McGee says,"It's from Abby." Gibbs doesn't even look at the handwritten invitation and walks straight to interrogation. " DiNozzo, interrogation." " Yes boss!" He almost shouts. Tony gets up and has to walk fast to keep up with Gibbs.

McGee steps into the elevator with a CafPow to go down to Abby. She was already waiting for him and his gift:"Hey, Tim! Did you give the invitations to everyone." McGee puts the CafPow on the table " Yes I did, only Gibbs didn't open it yet." "Why not?" Abby asks indignantly.

"I don't know? But I wanted to ask you something."

"Spill it out McGee!"

"Well… the invitation said that you needed to bring a date to the opening." McGee says hesitantly. Abby nods and let McGee finish.

"So… I was wondering if …you want to go with…. me?"

Abby smiles:" Thought you'd never ask."

Back in the bullpen DiNozzo's phone rings but since he is not around, Ziva wants to pick up. Right at that moment Tony walks in "That is my phone agent David." Ziva laughs:" I'm sorry agent DiNozzo",Tony answers the phone: " Very special agent DiNozzo." Ziva walks back to her desk, she listens to what Tony is saying. When he puts the phone down he falls into his chair, looking very confused. "Who was that?" Ziva ask, when she sees Tony's face. He is quiet for a moment. "The hospital…"

**I hope you guys like my story so far…**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

**I loved reading the reviews! Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Without talking, Tony grabs his jacket and walks away. His mind is overloaded with thoughts; Should I go alone or should I take someone? Do I have to let Gibbs know where I am? What happened to my father? Is he going to be alright? On his way to the elevator he walks into Gibbs:" Where do you think you're going, DiNozzo?" Tony doesn't look at him and without giving an answer he walks into the elevator. The elevator doors close. Ziva sits behind her desk, thinking about what just happened. She looks confused and Gibbs noticed. " Ziva, where is DiNozzo going?" " I … don't know." she lies. Gibbs doesn't believe her, but he knows that Tony wouldn't just leave like that if there was nothing wrong. So instead of asking her the truth, he asks her to support DiNozzo:" Ziva, follow Tony!" Ziva didn't expect that from her boss but she is happy that she can go. Immediately she grabs her jacket and runs after Tony.

Gibbs is still wondering where Tony is going, so he decides to figure that out."McGee, run DiNozzo's phone. See where he is going." McGee, who was watching quietly the whole time, looks surprised. "But boss…isn't that…" "Just do it McGee!" Gibbs interrupts. "On it boss, running his number now." They are both watching a map, waiting for a red dot to appear. "He is still in the parking lot" McGee says when he sees the red dot. "Let me know when you've found something."

Outside in the parking lot, Tony walks towards his car. Ziva runs after him. Tony opens the door of his car and sits down in the drivers seat. At that moment Ziva knocks on the window of the passengers seat. Tony opens the window :"What's wrong?" He asks. "I'm coming with you." She opens the door and sits down. "Did Gibbs just let you go?" "Yes, he suggested it. What did they tell you on the phone?"

"Dad… had another … attack" Ziva sympathizes. Though they don't speak much during the ride, she can see that her partner is happy that she came along.

Back in the bullpen, McGee is still following the red dot on his computer screen. "Gibbs?" Gibbs looks up:" What? Did DiNozzo stop moving?" "No but I had to ask you something from Abby." Because Gibbs doesn't answer he keeps on talking:" She was wondering.. why you didn't open the invitation?" though Gibbs usually don't likes to talk about these things but he answers anyways:"I couldn't find time" "You have time now." Gibbs looks at the closed envelope on the corner of his desk. He opens it and reads it quickly "Gibbs! Tony stopped!" Gibbs looks up from the invitation and walks towards McGee's desk."Good, where are they?"

"The hospital.."

"The hospital?"

"Yes, do you think he's ill?"

"I don't know"

Tony and Ziva walk through halls of the hospital. They walk towards the room of Tony's father. Right before he opens the door, he stops and looks at Ziva. Hoping she would help him through. "It will be alright" She almost whispers. She grabs his hand and opens the door. Together they walk in. Tony sees his father laying in bed, looking very pale. The room is full of monitors some of them he has never seen before. Tony walks forward to sit into the chair next to the bed. Ziva stands still by the door and watches Tony holding his fathers' hand. Ziva: "I will get you some coffee, be right back." Tony doesn't say a thing, he just nods.

Gibbs:"Call Ziva, McGee!" "Yes Boss. Calling right now."

Ziva walks in the hospital when her phone rings. " Special agent David" "Ziva, why are you in the hospital?" "Gibbs! How did you find out..?""Tell me Ziva, now!""I can't, you should ask Tony. But don't worry neither me or Tony is injured.""When you get back, you and Tony tell me what the hell is going on!" Gibbs hangs up. Ziva walks on with the coffee.

"Boss what's wrong?" McGee ask when he sees that Gibbs puts the phone down. "I don't know yet."

It's late in the evening, everybody left work already. So did Gibbs. He is, like always, working in his basement, when Tony and Ziva walk down the stairs. Gibbs stops working and sits down to listen to their story. He assumed that's the reason why they are now in his basement. It's quiet for a moment. "So, what did you do today in the hospital? And why was Ziva with you? And most importantly, why didn't you tell me anything?" Gibbs asks, while looking in Tony's eyes. "We were in hospital… to … to visit someone…" Tony stammered. "Who?" Gibbs asks. Ziva looks at Tony, she sees him struggling with his feelings. Ziva grabs his hand one more time, hoping it would help him. "My… father.." Tony eventually says. "What happened?" "He had a.. a heart attack…" "I'm sorry for you." Gibbs doesn't know anything else to say. Tony wants to leave:"So … now you know…. Can we go now?" Gibbs nods. When Tony and Ziva are about to walk up the stairs Gibbs grabs Ziva's arm and whispers:"Take care of him tonight." Ziva doesn't know how to respond: "I will."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't posted in a very long time, but I was very busy... I hope you like the next chapter:)**

**Chapter 5**

Slowly Tony opens the door of his apartment. Together with Ziva he walks into his living room. "It's late, maybe you should go to bed? I'll take the couch." Ziva says. Tony:"You don't have to take the couch, I... I bought a double bed." For a moment Ziva hesitates but she takes the offer. Feeling a little uncomfortable she lays down next to Tony. "Ziva?" Tony asks. "Yes?" "Thank you… For everything you did for me today."Tony whispers. "You're welcome" She whispers back. For some reason it's feels kind of nice laying there next to Tony. "Good night." she says. But when she gets no reply, she looks to the side to see that Tony is already asleep.

The next morning they wake up from someone knocking on the door and because Tony finds it hard to get up, Ziva walks towards the door. When she opens it, it appears to be Gibbs. For a second he looks surprised to see ziva in the doorstep, looking half asleep, but he recovers immediately:"How is DiNozzo doing?" "I believe he is still sleeping, he was very tired last night." They sit down on the couch. "Did you get any news on his father?" Gibbs asks. Ziva:"No nothing." At that moment Tony walks in yawning:"Hey boss, what are you doing here?" "Just checking up on you. And telling you that you're not going to work today." "Why not? I'm fine!" "O and Ziva, you're not coming either!" Ziva looks up: "What?! But Gibbs… " Gibbs interrupts:" You two are going to do something fun today. To set your mind off." Tony and Ziva look at each other. Gibbs stands up and walks towards the door:"I don't want to see you two at work today, is that clear?" Without waiting for an answer he walks out.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tony asks Ziva.

"What about a nice walk in the park?" Ziva suggested,"I think it will do you good!" Half an hour later they are walking through the park together. It's still pretty early, there are not a lot of people in the park. The sun is rising as they sit down on a park bench. They don't talk much, then Tony's phone rings. "Very special agent DiNozzo." Ziva is watching him and wondering who he could be talking to. After a short talk he puts his phone down. Ziva looks at him: "Who was it?" "The hospital again. They asked if I could come." "Well, what are you waiting for then?" "What if..." Ziva looks him in the eyes: "You don't know why they would ask you to come. Maybe it's good news." But her attempt of making him feel better doesn't really help, she sees the worries in his eyes. Slowly they walk towards the car.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs walks down to Abby's lab:"What do ya got Abbs?" "A headache…"She smiles:"…but that's probably not why your down here." Quickly she tells him everything she found out. When Gibbs wants to walk away she asks:"Why aren't you coming to the opening?" Gibbs stops, he is wondering what to answer. But instead of answering, he turns around and gives Abby a kiss on the cheek. Then he walks away. Disappointed she goes back to work.

Tony and Ziva arrive at the hospital, they walk in. Tony looks a little bit nervous. They were told to wait outside the room of senior. After the two longest minutes of his life, a doctor finally walks out of the room:"Are you Anthony DiNozzo?" Tony stands up as quick as he can."Yes that's me! Is there news about my father?" "Yes. Your father..."

"What's wrong with my father?" Tony asks quickly. "I'm afraid, we can't do anything for your father anymore." "What!"Ziva shouts after seeing her partner turning very pale. The doctor starts explaining what happened but Tony doesn't hear it. It's like everything around him stopped moving, everything is a blur and nothing matters anymore. He walks into the room where he finds his father lying lifeless in the hospital bed. Still sunk in his own thoughts he hears a voice on the background. It's Ziva who has been watching the entire time. She walks up to him and slowly grabs his arm, she wants to take him away from the hospital. Tony still hasn't said anything. He stays exactly in the same position, for a couple of minutes they watch senior without talking. "Tony, come... I'll take you home..."

Gibbs looks at his cell phone, he got a text message from ziva. "McGee, to Abby's lab now!" he says after reading the text message. "What's wrong boss?" Together they run in Abby's lab, Abby:"What's going on?" "You were probably already wondering why DiNozzo was acting... different. Well his father... had a heart attack... and I just got a message from Ziva, saying his dad just...died." Gibbs tells them. Abby starts to cry softly and McGee tries to comfort her. Gibbs watches without saying anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter than last chapter but I hope you like it anyways:)**

**Chapter 6**

Ziva opens the door of Tony's apartment and let him walk in first. Tony walks around his living room, he still can not believe what just happened. He stops at the picture of his mother that's on the table next to his couch. For a moment he stares to it, he grabs the picture and falls into the couch. Ziva comes walking in with a glass of water. She sees him staring at the photo, a tear is rolling down his cheek. She puts the glass down and sits down next to him.

For a couple of minutes they watch the picture together, Tony still hasn't said anything. After a while Ziva slowly approaches his hand to grab the picture and put it down. Tony looks at her and finally he is able to speak."How..?" He stammers. "How what?" Ziva almost whispers. "How did you got through this? With your father?" Now even Ziva's eyes get filled with tears. "Hoping... praying... and most importantly with help and comfort of you." They are quiet for a moment. "I don't think I can do this" Tony says eventually. "Yes you can! And I will help you." She says firmly. She looks him in the eyes and gently wipes his tears away.

The next morning Ziva wakes up in an empty bed, Tony is already up. He sits on the chair by his piano, he's not playing, just thinking. Ziva walks up to him and without speaking she starts to play a simple but nice song on the piano. After listening for a while Tony joins her and together they finished playing the song. "My father taught me to play." Ziva says. Tony smiles. It's the first time she sees him smiling since the hospital visit. "Do you want something to eat?"Tony asks. She nods.

That afternoon Tony and Ziva walk into the bullpen. "Tony!" Abby, who just came out of the elevator, runs up to Tony and gives him an 'Abby-hug'. Gibbs looks up from his desk:"How are you doing?" "Better than yesterday." He answers. "When is the funeral?" Gibbs asks gently. Since Tony isn't able to answer that Ziva will:"In two days..."

It's two days later and Ziva helps Tony preparing for the funeral. It's like today he is really going to say goodbye to his father. After his mother died he had hoped that he would never feel like this again. Luckily Ziva is there for him, she spend the last two days in his apartment. When his tie is knotted, they are ready to go.

During the funeral, Tony has a hard time listening to everything that is being said. He seeks support by Ziva, who is sitting next to him. His hand slowly reaches out to Ziva's. "You can do this." She whispers when his hand touches hers. Ziva looks at him to see a tear streaming down his face. She would love to help him, but she doesn't know what else she could do. Abby, who is sitting next to Tony, leans her head on McGee's shoulder. The two of them are holding hands as well. At the end of the funeral, when everyone is leaving, Tony and Ziva walk by the coffin and put down some flowers.

An hour later they are all together at Tony's apartment, just to let Tony know that he is not alone. Everyone is talking in the living room except for Ziva. She is standing alone, watching through the window, thinking about everything that just happened. Tony notices it and takes his chance, he walks up to her. "Ziva?" Ziva wakes up from her thoughts :"Tony." "I think this is the right time to ask you." Ziva looks surprised."What do want to ask?" He looks her in the eyes and...

He looks her in the eyes and asks: "Do you want to go to the opening with me?" Ziva hoped for this all along but she didn't let him notice that. "Sure... I'll go with you." Smiling Tony walks off. "Gibbs?"Abby asks. Gibbs turns around:"Yea Abbs?" "I talk to my friend, who's club is opening in two weeks, if you could come without a date. And she said yes! So are you coming now?" "I'll be there..." Gibbs smiles. "That's great!" She answers happily..

**I love reading reviews, so please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter of this story...  
Chapter 7**

That evening Ziva stops at Tony's place to grab her stuff. She figured that, now everything is almost back to normal, she could better leave. She knocks and Tony opens the door:"Hey, what are you doing here?""I left some of my stuff at your place, I thought I'd pick them up." Tony nods:"Come in. Do you want something to drink?" "Yes, water is fine." Tony walks to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. Together they sit down on the couch."Now that you're here, maybe we can watch a movie?" Tony asks hesitantly. Ziva smiles:"I think we can do that." He puts on a movie, together they watch. It feels like last week when they were watching a movie together as well. Only this time when the movie ends Ziva stands up to leave. "Goodbye.." Ziva says when she packed her bag and stands at the doorstep. "See you tomorrow." Tony says feeling a little strange. When he closes the door, he rushes to the window. He watches Ziva walk up to her car and drives away in 'mossad-style'. He smiles softly even though he already regrets letting her leave.

It is the day of the opening and nothing special happened in the last two weeks. Everything turned pretty much back to normal. Ziva is, as usual, the first at work. " Good morning Ziva! " Tony says when he walks in from the elevator. Ziva smiles :" Are you looking forward to tonight?" "What do you think?!" " I'll take that as a yes."

That afternoon, Gibbs decided to let everyone go earlier so that they all can prepare for the opening. Everyone, accept Gibbs, is in the elevator, going down to the parking lot. "So I heard you two are going together." McGee asks Tony and Ziva. "Yes probie, is that a problem?" "No... I saw it coming!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Without giving an answer McGee walks out with Abby. "I'll pick you up at eight" Tony says to Ziva when they are at their cars. Ziva nods:"Sure.."

Finally, it's 8 o'clock, and Tony walks towards Ziva's house. A few seconds after he knocked, Ziva opens the door. She is wearing a beautiful purple dress, and her hair looks just perfect. "Wow... you look...amazing!" Tony says, when he sees Ziva in the doorstep. Ziva blushes and looks down at the ground: "Thanks." "Shall we go?" Ziva grabs Tony's arm and together they walk to the car. Tony opens the car door for Ziva, and she gets in. Slowly they drive off.

"Do you want something to drink?" McGee asks Abby. There are pretty much people at the party already. "No thanks. Did you see Gibbs, Tony and Ziva yet?" "No but they will be here soon, don't worry." At that moment Tony and Ziva walk in together. Abby runs up to them:"Ziva, you look beautiful!" "Thank you, so do you." "So have you seen Gibbs?" Abby asks again. "No..." Tony and Ziva say in unison. There are a lot of people already, but still no Gibbs. Then the DJ plays a slow song, and Tony takes this chance. "Can I have this dance?" He asks Ziva. "Yes..." He grabs her hand and takes her to the dancefloor and they start dancing very slowly. They stare in each others eyes, maybe a little too long. It is now, that Tony realizes that Ziva's eyes are the prettiest he has ever seen. Their faces move closer slowly, until his lips softly touches hers. They kiss in the middle of the dancefloor. McGee almost chokes, when he sees it. Abby smiles but then Gibbs walks in.

McGee sees Gibbs walk in, and he runs up to him to make sure he doesn't see Tony and Ziva. Abby on the other hand walks toward Tony and Ziva. Even though, she really likes them together, she has to make sure they'll both keep their jobs. Abby tells Tony and Ziva that Gibbs just walked in. When they look at Gibbs, they see that McGee is doing his best to cover for them. They are not sure but they think Gibbs hasn't seen it. The rest of the evening, Tony and Ziva are just talking...

The next morning when Gibbs walks in with his coffee, pretending that he really didn't see anything. "Gear up, we got a dead marine." All of them grabs their stuff and hurries after Gibbs who is already in the elevator. Later that day, Tony and Ziva are sent to pick up a murder witness. Smiling they walk away together but Gibbs runs after them. "Not during work!" He only says. Tony and Ziva look at each other but when they want to respond, Gibbs has already left.

Right before they all leave work that evening, Tony and Ziva decides to confront Gibbs. "Boss... what did you mean when you said 'Not during work'?" Tony asks hesitantly. Gibbs smiles:"You really thought I didn't see you two kissing yesterday night?" For a minute they don't know what to say but then Gibbs interrupts the silence:"Rule number 18..." "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." Ziva remembers. Abby and McGee are listening to the conversation. "So that means... that you're OK with it?" Tony asks. "As long as it doesn't keep you from doing your jobs!" Tony smiles at Ziva, and kisses her. McGee and Abby, who have been watching the entire time, are very surprised. Now it's McGee's time to grab his chance. He bends over and gives Abby a kiss on her lips.

Gibbs looks at the two couples and he realizes that it supposed to be this way. With a smile on his face he walks off.

**Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you like the ending and please review. Tell me if I should write another NCIS fanfic and what I could do better next time.**


End file.
